paw patrol romance
by monkeylover25
Summary: Just some romance stories of the paw patrol some are with my oc's and some are with eachother
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story that will be only about romance and maybe something else too if I can think of anything else got it from a guest reviewer so there will be rockyXoc chasexskye marshalxeverest and maybe some zuma moments with daisy before they broke up (she is from zuma finds love and pups find love) don't know with rubble though if I can think of anyone with him then I will add him but who knows what I will do so enjoy the story

First will be chase and skye

Second will be rocky and oc

Third will be zuma and daisy

Forth will be marshal and Everest

Fith will be rubble and someone I would have to think of it will be a oc

If I can't think of anyone for rubble then I would need help thinking of one for him so I am hoping you will enjoy reading this story and hopefully it will be good and be made like how I like it and if you have any suggestions for me private message me for any ideas for this story you can also comment on the story too for the ideas so be on the lookout for the next chapter

Monkeylover25 is out


	2. chase and skye

As I said this is a chase x Skye chapter (might put two for each one)

It was a warm day in adventure bay and all the pups were playing well execpt chase because he is worried about a certain pup named Skye and she always tells him she will be fine but he never believes her and keeps looking out for her the other pups were getting supishious with chase cause he looks at her a little diffrent then the rest rocky had enough of this and decided to ask chase why he looks at her all the time

Rocky: chase we have to talk

Chase: what about rocky

Rocky: let's go where no one can hear us chase

Chase was comfused but followed

Chase: what did you want me for rocky

Rocky: it is about how you look at skye why do you look at her in a weired way

Chase blushes: I I I don't know what you are t talking a about rocky

Rocky: oh really what about that one time when I asked you if you were wearing something that belongs to her

Chase: um I I said no because I was embarised I didn't know I was seen wearing it

Rocky: just be glad Skye or anyone else did not take notice of that and you have to tell her how you feel or I will tell everyone else you were wearing her bathing cap

Chase: you wouldn't dare

Rocky: um yes I would

Chase: I will tell her rocky don't worry

Rocky: good and if you fail I will tell them

Chase: I won't don't worry rocky

He runs off to Skye's direction

Skye: hey chase what's up

Chase just stares at her with dreamy eyes

Skye: um chase hello

Chase: oh uh h h hey Skye

Skye: you alright

Chase: y yeah w why wouldn't I be

Skye: your shuttering a lot chase

Chase: oh um w w well I do have something to t tell you Skye

Skye: what is it chase

Chase: I l love y

He was caught off by an eagle witch took Skye away

Chase: really runs to Ryder

Chase: Ryder Ryder a eagle took Skye we have to save her

Ryder: don't worry chase we will get her back and away from the eagle no job is too big no pup is too small (pulls out pup pad) paw patrol to the lookout

All pups but Skye: Ryder needs us ( Skye's badge does make a beeping sound though knowing that there is trouble)

They go up the elevator with marshal crashing into them get into their gear and then chase says his line

Chase: paw patrol ready for action Ryder sir

Ryder: okay pups Skye got caught by a eagle we have to save her

Zuma: she would usually get away before it grabs her

The rest nod in agreement

Rocky wispers to chase: was t when you were going to tell her

Chase whispers: yes

Rocky wispers: sorry about that

Chase just gives a nod telling him it was okay so he can focus on the mission

Ryder: okay so the eagle probally took her to its nest so I would need chase you would need your net to catch her just incase she does not have her wings on so that she will land safely and we will put it on right away to be safe

Chase: chase is on the case

Ryder: marshal I need you to use your medical gear to make sure Skye does not get hurt

Marshal: ready for a ruff ruff restue

Ryder: alright paw patrol is on a rule

They both get into their trucks and are off

With Skye and the eagle

Skye: let me go

Eagle screches

Skye struggles a lot trying to make the eagle lose her grip but the claws are digging into her

Skye: ow ow ow

Ryder chase and marshal arive

Chase: ruff net (pops out and lands from tree to tree)

Chase: don't worry Skye we will help you

Skye: I can't ow wait the eagle is hurting me too much ow

Chase: what are we going to do Ryder

Ryder: hmm maybe we can get the eagle away by giving it some food

Marshal: that's a good idea Ryder

Chase: yeah good thinking

Ryder: Zuma

Zuma: yeah

Ryder: can you ask captin turbot to give you some fish we need to get the eagle off of Skye

Zuma: sure Ryder

Ryder: and rubble

Rubble: yeah Ryder

Ryder: can you bring it over and ask rocky to help you put it on your digger

Rubble: rubble on the double

Rocky: green means go

Zuma: lets dive in

Chase was pacing back and forth waiting for rubble to get here so he can go to Skye and hug her maybe give her a kiss on the cheek if he is brave enough to do that but one thing was on his mind was if she will be okay once she is saved from the eagle

Chase: Skye please be okay

Rubble zuma and rocky all came back with the bucket of fish

Zuma: wally was trying to get in my while I was getting the fish I was guessing he was hungry so captin turbot gave him food so then I got the fish

Rubble I will get the bucket of fish on the ground

The eagle then smelled the fish letting go of Skye causing her to fall on the net

Skye: ouch

Chase: marshal check on her please

Marshal: okay chase (goes to Skye and pulls out his x ray screen) hmm I don't see any broken bones but a lot of marks from the eagle's talons that look deep better wrap it up ( wraps up the marks then went to help her into her ambulance

They all went back to the lookout with chase going near Skye again

Chase: as I was saying earlier before the eagle grabbed you was that I love you

Skye: all I love you too chase

Chase: leans in and kisses her and this was the best moment that they both had in their life

Skye: I would let you hug but I am still hurting from where the eagle got me and I have no idea what it wants with me

Chase: I don't know either Skye

When it was night they both slept near each other and became boyfriend/girlfriend

Be on the look out for the next chapter I think it is going to be rocky x oc


	3. rocky and flower

I figured out who rubble will be paired up with but that will wait till I get to him anyway on with the story

Since Skye and chase had been together Rocky been wanting to be with someone and since he met a sister that belongs to skye he began to fall in love with her but does not know how to admit his feeling for her he does not want to ask her out in front of Skye's brother because he is a embarisment to him and the other pups.

Rocky: today is going to be the day flower will be my girlfriend I loved her ever since I met her and I want her to know that I want you to be happy with me flower so if I see just you not hanging around your brother then I would be happy and ask you out right away so just please be with me cause I wouldn't know what to do with out you.

Flower: oh rocky I heard a lot about you from Skye I like the water but if I am in it too long then I will have tons of cramps and some I can't handle that I have to go to the hospital so I am glad I am with someone who would not go in the water and also I get sea sick if I am on a boat for a long time so if I see you I will tell ben not to be around me at all cause he embarises me all the time

Rocky goes to flowers place holding flowers from his pincers and then knocked on the door

Ben anwsered the door: hey rocky here for my sister I see

Rocky blushes: heh heh yeah where is she

Ben: in her room careful since we got accepted she is concentrated in her work so I eeO stuck with the cooking now oh and speaking of lunch is ready so flower

Flower: yes ben

Ben: dinner is ready and your crushy rocky is here

Flower: BEN DON'T TEASE ME

been winced: ouch sorry flower gezz

Flower: sorry rocky he has been teasing me lately

Rocky: its cool I do have something to ask you but not with your brother around

Flower: right come here

Rocky goes close to her

Flower kisses him not knowing Ben was near

Ben: ohh hey love birds

Flower: BEN STOP IT (she grabs her lunch and leaves to go in her room)

Rocky: you have to be careful Ben

Ben: I know but its hard not to make fun of her she likes you rocky

Rocky: I like her too

Ben: she will feel better she is stressed out because there are a lot of things needed to be studied at the school she goes too

Rocky: what school is that

Ben: a tech school

Rocky: that's cool so she wants something to do with technology

Ben: yeah and she wants to be part of paw patrol so she is learning about technology so she can be with you and her sister.

Rocky: she doesn't have to go to a tech school to be part of paw patrol.

Ben: well she is doing that already so it would be to late to stop

Rocky: hmm I should get going and tell her to meet me for dinner at mr. Porters today okay and don't tease her

He goes to the lookout and see's chase

Chase: so how did it go

Rocky: Ben was teasing her a lot and she yelled he said that it is because of the school she goes too

Skye: hey rocky so did you ask her to meet you at Mr. Porters

Rocky: I told Ben

Skye: he is a teaser so be careful

Rocky: he teased her twice already

Skye: he knows she's stressed out enough I will tell her to meet you okay

She calls flower from her pup tag

Flower: oh hey Skye

Skye: rocky wants you to meet him at Mr. Porters

Flower: okay I will be ready thanks I will finish the assiment later

Skye: okay I will tell him not to drop you off late

Flower: okay thanks Skye that means a lot

Skye: no problem

A few hours later flower went to mr. Porters waiting for rocky

Rocky comes over

Rocky: wow you look amazing flower

Flower: thanks I got ready and I tried to get as much work done as posibol on the computer so stressful so once I am done I am hoping to do things that involve technology so that I can be with you and Skye as a tech pup

Rocky: you don't have to go to tech school to be part of paw patrol

Flower: you don't understand rocky I'm not smart the pups at the school make fun of me some of them hurt me and please don't tell Ben or Skye this I don't want them to know I'm being bullied at the school

Rocky: you are smart Flower don't let them hurt your feelings

Flower: but rocky I I'm just ( she was interupted by rocky kissing her)

Rocky: you are thinking too hard on your self don't do that I love you Flower always have and always will (kisses her again) promise me something

Flower: yeah

Rocky: stand up for your self I know you can do it and you know Zuma

Flower: yeah I do

Rocky: had the same problem by being bullied at school he ran away from it and it caused bad things right

Flower: yeah I rember my cousin started it

Rocky: so Flower never run away from your problem cause it won't work

Flower: thanks rocky let's eat now

Rocky: yeah I'm hungry

They had a nice date and flower followed his advice for standing up for herself

Next is zuma x daisy


	4. zuma and daisy

Here is another chapter and this one will be about zuma and daisy

Since she became part of paw pwtrol a certain cholote lab was acting strange the pups noticed it and they did not like it so Skye came to him and asked him whats wrong

Skye: hey zuma what's wrong ever since daisy came to be part of paw patrol you have been acting weird do you have a crush on her or something

Zuma: um blushes n no

Skye: then why are you blushing

Zuma: um n no reason Skye

Skye: Zuma tell me the truth

Zuma: ugg fine I do have a crush on her okay

Skye: I knew it can I tell her

Zuma: what n no she won't feel the same way like I do her and she won't like me back

Skye: zuma then you ask her out

Zuma: I I I can't Skye just c c cant

Skye: then chase and I will help you by setting up something for both of you

Chase comes over

Chase: Skye is right Zuma we will help you with the date okay you have to ask her to come with you though

Zuma: I I can't do it

Skye: you want to be with her or not

Zuma: I do want to be with her

Chase: then you have to ask her out it took me and rocky courage to do it so I understand how you would feel

Zuma: where is rocky anyway

Skye: on a date with my sister

Zuma: figures

Chase: well let's get you ready for the date Zuma

Zuma: okay let's go

A few hours later Zuma got ready then asked daisy if she wanted to go our with him

Zuma: h h hey daisy do you want to g go out with m m me

Daisy first just looks at him

Daisy: um I don't know

Zuma sighs: I knew it wouldn't work

Daisy: zuma I'm just not ready for a relation ship okay just leave me be right now

Zuma: okay daisy

Daisy's thoughts: why did I say that I had a crush on him for a long time I'm not smart I have to find him and him I would love to go out with him he got ready and everything just so cute when he is nervous oh what am I saying I can't date anyone need to get rid of a rule where I can date him cause he is so sweet an caring while I am so dumb oh zuma I wish I can date you but feel like I'm cursed for dating anyone I'm so sorry I hurt your feelings cause the truth is that I love you ( her collar just shocked her) ugg what can I do

Zuma walked back to Skye and chase

Chase: so how did it go

Zuma: bad she did not accept it she does not like me at all I knew it was true all along

Skye: let me talk to her to see if I can get a anwser why she did not accept it

Zuma: thanks Skye

Skye walk off to find daisy and it did not take long cause she found her sitting on a rock

Skye: daisy we need to talk

Daisy: about me saying no to Zuma

Skye: yeah how did you know

Daisy: I knew because I was thinking and i feel horrible

Skye: then why did you say no

Daisy: huh if I said yes the collar will shock me and it hurts meaning I'm not allowed to be in love with anyone

Skye: I'm comfused

Daisy: my dad is stricked and if he finds out I fell in love with out him knowing he will shock me and I uh do love Zuma just can't tell him (collar shocks her again) ow

Skye: all I'm sorry daisy just tell your dad hat you have a crush on Zuma okay

Daisy: he is going to want to see Zuma

Skye: then tell Zuma to come with you kinda like a date just by walking to see your dad

Daisy: your the best Skye thanks runs off to see Zuma

Skye: your welcome

As daisy was walking she never felt so happy in her life seeing zuma up ahead she ran up to him

Daisy: zuma hey zuma

Zuma: hey daisy

Daisy: do you want to take a walk with me

Zuma: like a date

Daisy: yeah

Zuma: of course I do he knocked her down and began kissing her

Daisy felt shocking coming from her collar but she didn't care she was enjoying it

Zuma then stops: heh heh where are we going

Daisy: don't be mad but we are going to see my dad

Zuma: okay

They arrive at her dads house only to find her dad looking really mad

Daisy's dad: you know when you collar shocks you you have to stop what your doing

Daisy: I know dad but I was enjoying it

Daisy's dad: as for you chololate lab if you do that again your in big trouble don't think I don't know you dad cause i do know him and if it happens two more times then i am telling him and you will move back with him

Zuma: yes sir

Daisy: dad don't be hard on him

Daisy's dad: go to your room

Daisy: no take the shock collar off me and let me date Zuma

Daisy's dad: you know what happened on your last date

Daisy: I know he died but I'm over him dad I love Zuma now so take it off so I can date him he is sweet caring loves to swim in waster and very helpful to other people or pups

Daisy's dad: I have to contact his dad to make sure its okay i will allow it for you but I need to make sure Zuma here has permission too

Daisy: okay dad

Zuma: well do you have permission

Daisy: yeah but he is asking your dad to see if he agree's

Zuma: great

Daisy's dad: good news Zuma you can date daisy

Zuma: yeah kisses daisy and she kisses back

Daisy's dad: um not here

Daisy: sorry dad

Zuma so now that is over will you go out with me

Daisy: yes Zuma I will go out with you

They kissed to show they love each other an will never leave each other's site at all

So that ends the zuma and daisy intersting huh hopefully it will make you laugh and there is a little drama with her dad and her self

Next marshal x Everest


	5. marshal x everest

Here is the next chapter starting with marshal and Everest I don't really know how to start it so I will try my best with it will change it if I come up with a new idea so here is a story

As marshal always being the clumsy type he tries not to be that way when a pup named Everest comes around and hangs with them he tries to impress her by making things he knows she loves to do one thing was to make a slide made out of ice and he tries not to slip when he is around her

Marshal: oh Everest I want you to know how I feel but since I'm so clumsy I can not do it at all and I know you would think I am weird cause of the clumsy things I do so when you are around I try not to fall cause I don't want you to not like me if I am clumsy hopefully I can tell you how I feel when you come over

Chase: marshal who are you thinking about

Marshal: um E Everest blushes

Chase: you have a crush on her marshal

Marshal: maybe chase but she might not feel the same way as me cause I am clumsy

Chase: don't worry she will feel the same way about you I have to meet Skye now so see ya soon marshal and go see her at Jake's and ask if she would like to take a walk with you somewhere just don't do to Mr. Porters cause Skye and I will be there okay

Marshal: okay chase see ya later

Chase: bye

Marshal went to Jake's mountain and when he got there he saw his crush playing in the snow having a fun time

Marshal: hey Everest

Everest: marshal what are you doing here

Marshal: well I was wondering if we can take a walk right now

Everest: sure I would love that let me ask Jake so he would know where I'm going okay

Marshal: I will wait here

Everest: okay marshmello

Marshal: huh

Everest blushes: did I just say that out loud

Marshal: guess that's my nickname from her

Everest: Jake marshal is asking if I can go for a walk with him

Jake: sure you can Everest (wispers) tell him how you feel okay

Everest blushes: h how do you know I l like him

Jake: I heard you say marshmello

Everest blushes more: oh

Jake: its okay Everest

Everest: marshal I'm back

Marshal: well can we go

Everest: yeah we can and I have something to tell you anyway

Marshal: really m me too

Everest: all marshmello I mean marshal blushes then her stomic growls showing she's hungry

Marshal: heh let's get something to eat

Everest: okay

Even though chase told marshal not to go to Mr. Porters marshal went anyway but not to desterve them just to eat there with Everest.

Marshal: okay we are here

Everest: yeah

Mr. Porter comes and tells marshal and Everest where to sit witch was near chase and Skye

They sat down and they decided to order spagettie

Marshal: so how is life at the mountains

Everest: its okay sometimes I miss my old home but I'm glad to be here

Marshal: I'm glad your here too Everest what did you do when you lived with the penguins

Everest: I slide on my belly sometimes help them when they are sick or injured and lived in a igloo my whole life

Marshal: that's nice of you to help them

Everest: thanks I hope they are fine without me though (tears start to come down her cheeks)

Chase and Skye saw this

Skye: what's wrong with Everest she looks upset

Chase: probly misses living with the penguins

Skye: your probley right chase

Marshal: are you okay Everest

Everest: sorry marshal I'm okay just miss the penguins that's all

Marshal: its okay and without relizing it they kissed

Marshal feels bad for her so he wants her to be a happy pup and maybe they can vist the penguins sometime so she can see them again cause he does not like to see her upset

They let go of the kiss and smiled at each other not knowing that Chase and Skye saw the whole thing

Chase: guessing you both have the same feeling huh

Marshal fell out of his chair: oh chase you scared me

Chase: sorry buddy

Marshal: its cool

Skye: so what were you upset about Everest

Everest: oh um just missing my old place that's all I'm better now

Skye: that's good

With that marshal dropped Everest off at Jake's and gave her another kiss goodbye before he left and went with chase and Skye back to the lookout

Okay next will be a suggestion from someone and that person wanted me to do a zuma x Everest


	6. zuma and everest

Requested by a guest reviewer this is a zuma and Everest part of romance for the pups

So Zuma decided to go to Jake's mountain but to see Everest he started to feel strange about her not letting the other pups or Ryder know he is going somewhere he just left

Zuma: okay you can do this zuma just tell that snow pup how you feel about her don't mess it up Zuma just go to her ask her out and that's it.

He finally reaches his destination

Everest: huh oh hey Zuma

Zuma: h h hey Everest what were you doing

Everest: oh nothing just alone cause Jake had to go somewhere and I was not allowed to go with him

Zuma: oh um d do you w want to hang out with m me

Everest: uh sure where would we be going

Zuma: we can hang here or get something to eat at Mr. Porters

Everest: um how about we stay here I don't feel like leaving today

Zuma: okay what should we do

Everest egnores him

Zuma: what's wrong

Everest doesn't listen

Zuma looked at her and without realizing it he kissed her

To his surprised she kissed back and after they broke apart Everest looks away again

Zuma sighs: I guess she didn't enjoy the kiss I better go home then cause the other pups are probley worried about me

Everest: Zuma don't leave yet

Zuma: okay what's wrong

Everest: I I don't know Zuma is there anything wrong with me

Zuma: no there isn't Everest

Everest: then why did you act nervous when you asked me something

Zuma: oh that um cause I

Everest: you what Zuma

Zuma: I love you

Everest: is that why you kissed me

Zuma: yeah I saw you look away after it and you looked away so I figured you didn't like it so that was why I decided to leave because

Everest interupted him by giving him a kiss he returned it and felt happy to be with the love of his life then his puptag beeped.

Ryder: Zuma where are you

Zuma turned off his pup tag and hung out with Everest and before Jake came back he left cause he did not want to be seen by him cause he knew Jake would tell Ryder something that Zuma decided to keep secret for a long time the only thing he told Ryder and the other pups was he went to Jake's mountain just didn't say he was hanging with Everest because she was his secret love and he wants that to last forever


	7. zuma x skye

Okay I like how you guys are reviewing the chapter and liking it so here are the next ones I will be doing

Zuma x Skye

Rocky x Skye

Ryder x katie

And maybe a three pairing of chase Everest and Skye

Here is the story of Zuma and Skye btw this is the third one where Zuma is mentioned with falling in love in my story lol.

So you may think that Zuma and Skye treat each other as brother sister right well Zuma actually has a crush on her just never shows it when he is near Skye. So when he is around her he tries not to let it out even though he is told to let his feelings show to her cause that is what rocky tells him

Rocky: Zuma just tell her how you feel and she might feel the same way as you do with her

Zuma: Rocky its going to be hard cause she might want to be treated like a sister by me

Rocky: Zuma if you don't tell her I have to do it for you

Zuma: no way dude I will do it okay

Rocky: okay Zuma it has to be today

Zuma: why not tomorrow

Rocky: Zuma

Zuma: okay okay I will do it today so I just ask her if she wants to go somewhere and then I will admit my feelings to her okay.

Rocky: okay sounds like you have a good plan Zuma

Zuma left to find Skye and she was found playing pup pup bogie with Chase

Zuma: um can I join

Skye: Sure just let me try and beat chase then you can take his place and then I have to ask you something after it would be over

Chase: you two are going to end up in a tie and I also need to talk to you Zuma

Zuma: um okay and I guess

After chase lost from Skye Zuma gets on the board and they started dancing both of them were good

After a while they were both done and tired

Skye: let's talk after we get a drink

Zuma: okay

They went to their bowls and got drinks and then Skye and Zuma found a place where they can have a conversation away from the other pups

Skye: so Zuma how do you treat me like a sister or is it something more

Zuma: um its something more

Skye: a friend

Zuma: um no

Skye: so your saying you have a crush on me

Zuma: um maybe

Skye gives him a look

Zuma: okay I do have a crush on you and its a big crush Skye I really like you I just know you would rather be treated like a sister so that is why I didn't

Skye interups him by kissing him on the lips

Zuma kisses back and they knocked each other over still attached to each other and then they broke the kiss and blushed cause they were on top of each other

Skye: Zuma I would understand cause we were treating each other like that for a long time and I was waiting for you to see if you would feel a little diffrent about me over the years when we treated each other like brother sister.

Zuma: sorry I didn't tell you before Skye

Skye: don't appoligise zuma I felt the same way a as you do now can you promise me something Zuma

Zuma: anything love

Skye blushes: um don't hide you feelings anymore okay cause no one can tell how your feeling when you hide it from them

Zuma: I promise Skye

They kissed again longer then the last one but then gets interupted by chase

Causing both of them to blush

Zuma: chase what are you doing here

Skye: not cool

Chase: sorry but Zuma I wanted to talk to you but it seems like you solved the problem

Zuma: yeah I comfessed my feelings to Skye

Chase: I can tell did I interupt any thing

Zuma blushes: um kinda

Chase: what did I interup

Skye blushes: um its not important

Chase: was it during a kiss

Zuma and Skye: maybe

Rocky came over so did you comfess zuma

Zuma: yes I did rocky

Rocky: did you ask her out

Zuma: um not yet

Rocky: do it then

Zuma: um I want to do it alone so give us peace

Rocky: right come on chase

Chase: coming

Zuma: so uh Skye

Skye: yeah

Zuma: would you like to go out with me

Skye: yes zuma I would like to go out with you

And they gave each other another kiss

Btw I already did a Marshal x Everest in this


	8. rocky and skye

Okay so here is a rocky x Skye one that I am going to write so I hope you enjoy

So all the pups were laying tag and they were all having a good time with each other that was until a call from Ryder came and told them to go to the lookout

Rocky: what do you think the mission will be about

Zuma: I don't know

Marshal: maybe it will be

He slips witch causes him to crash into the other pups and Skye landed on top of rocky witch caused him to blush

Chase: what a wipe out marshal

Marshal: sorry

Skye: its cool right Rocky

He stares at her then answers: oh uh right

Skye: Rocky are you okay

Rocky: oh I'm fine

They then went up the elevator to see what Ryder wants them for

Chase: ready for action Ryder sir

Ryder: Slyvia called me

Chase: what did she do

Ryder: she needs help she did not tell me what it was for though

Zuma: how do we know she needs help then

Ryder: I'm not sure

Chase: it better not be a trap

Rocky: I know you don't like her chase but give her a chance

Skye: I agree with rocky chase we won't know what's going on unless we go there

Ryder: your right Skye now I need you to search for her in

The lights suddenly came out

Ryder: huh what happened

Rocky: only the lookout's light came out Ryder

Ryder: that's weird

Chase: Slyvia caused it

Ryder: chase don't blame her

Zuma: what's going on Ryder

Ryder: I don't know Zuma

Skye: can we go to our pup houses

Ryder: sure it is getting late so good night pups

Zuma waited till everyone was out so he can tell Ryder

Zuma: Ryder

Ryder: yeah Zuma

Zuma: why would someone do this to us and what if chase is right

Ryder: I don't know Zuma hopefully the lights will come on tomorrow

Zuma: okay I am going to go to my pup house now so good night

Ryder: night Zuma

After Zuma and Ryder went to bed Slyvia came into view

Slyvia: okay now I have to take pup I believe named Skye away from here so that I can be here and have rocky to my self I hope it works and after I take her I am going to turn their lights back on

She grabs Skye and leaves but she did not know her necklace came off of her

The next morning came and they were all near Skye's pup house wondering why she did not come out

Chase: I found something its not Skye's but sniffed it again Slyvia's

Rocky: so your saying she took Skye and left her necklace behind

Chase: yeah that is what I am saying rocky

Rocky: we have to save Skye then guys

Zuma: hey the lights came back on in here

Chase: hmm how did that happen Zuma

Zuma: I don't know and rocky can I talk to you

Rocky: sure Zuma

He goes to where Zuma was witch was at the top of the lookout

Rocky: so what did you want to talk about Zuma

Zuma: um do you have a crush on Skye Rocky cause you look worried when you found out she was gone

Rocky blushed: um I don't know she is really nice and always happy and brave

Zuma: I am guessing you do have a crush on her

Rocky blushes more: okay okay I do but don't tell anyone Zuma okay

Zuma: I understand

Rocky: I hope so cause I want to be able to trust my best friends with this okay

Zuma: I won't tell anyone I promise

Ryder: promise what

Zuma and rocky: nothing

Ryder: do you two know where Skye is

Zuma: um I think someone took her when we were all sleeping last night

Ryder: that's not good

Meanwhile with Skye and Slyvia

Skye: what do you want with me

Slyvia: I don't ant you to steal my crush

Skye: what and who are you talking about

Slyvia: um Rocky and what I am talking about is you have a crush on him

Skye blushes: um n no I don't

Slyvia: you wouldn't be blushing if you don't Skye

Skye: um I I have to go

Slyvia: don't leave Skye

Skye: I will Just cal my friends from my pup tag then

Slyvia: eagle come here

Skye: no no get that away from me

Slyvia: why are you scared of it

Skye: yes no get it away f from me

Slyvia: um no

The eagle grabs Skye and takes her away

Slyvia: that was Easy

The eagle was still Flying with Skye with it

Skye calls Ryder on her pup tag

Back at the lookout

Ryder: hello Ryder here

Skye: Ryder its Skye I was taken by Slyvia and now I am being dragged by a Eagle

Ryder: are you in foggy bottom

Skye: I I don't know Ryder but I'm scared

Ryder: don't worry Skye we will help you no job is too big no pup is too small

Skye: thank you Ryder

Ryder: no problem Skye

Ryder: paw patrol to the lookout

Pups Ryder needs us

They all go to the elevator in the lookout and went up with their gear

Ryder: okay pups we have to save Skye she got captured by slyvia

Chase: I knew it

Ryder: chase anyway I would need you and your spy drone so that you can spot the her and the eagle

Chase: chase is on the case

Ryder: hmm I need rocky you need to make a trap for the eagle so that we can get Skye also confess your feelings to her

Rocky: green means go

Ryder: all right paw patrol is on a roll

Rocky and chase got in their vechicals and chase got his spy drone so that he can look for Skye and the Eagle

Meanwhile with Slyvia

Slyvia: really she called them I should of gave them a warning wait is that a drone hmm excuse me eagle crash that drone please

Chase was glad that he finally found it but did not see the eagle coming close

Then it hit his spy drone causing chase to jump and stop his truck

He looked and saw the eagle with Skye

Skye calls him

Skye: sorry about that chase I think the eagle has mind control on it

Chase: its cool

The eagle got mad and started attacking it

Chase then got a idea

Chase: I am going to have the eagle chase it

Skye: to where

Chase: I would tell you but slyvia might hear it

Skye: right tell rocky then

Chase: got it

Chase then calls rocky

Rocky: did you find her chase

Chase: yeah I did the eagle attacked my drone and I am going to chase it near the forest and that is where you can set the trap

Rocky: good plan does Skye know

Chase: I would tell her but slyvia might hear it

Rocky: how

Chase: the eagle is in control by her

Rocky: oh okay still good plan and I hope it works

Chase: I hope too rocky if it does you can tell her how you feel

Rocky: right well meet you in the forest

Chase: bye

Chase: okay spy drone go to the forest with the eagle

The eagle see's the drone flying past it causing it to get mad and chase it around

Chase: yes now to get to the forest

With slyvia

Slyvia: I sense a trap

With the pups and Ryder

Ryder: good job chase

Chase: thanks Ryder

They see the eagle and rocky was just in time catching it with the trap he made

The eagle lost the grip of Skye and Ryder caught her while the trap got the eagle

Skye: thanks guys runs up to rocky and licks his cheek

Rocky blushes bright red: your welcome Skye

Chase: aww

Ryder: okay pups let's get back to the lookout

At the lookout Zuma came to rocky and asked what happened

Rocky: um she gave me a lick on the cheek

Zuma: that's cute

Rocky blushed

Skye: hey rocky can you come over here

Rocky: sure Skye

Skye: I um had a crush on you for a long time rocky

Rocky: really I have one on you too Skye so um do you want to go out with me

Skye: yeah

They then kiss each other on the lips for a long time

And that is how rocky and Skye ended up together

So next is Ryder x Katie


	9. author's note

Hey I just want to thank you guys for reading the story it means a lot at you like it I will work on Ryder Katie chapter explaining how they met in the first place in stuff it might take a while cause I have to think how I would put it same thing with the chapter that one have to think while I write so that I won't put stuff I don't like on there in stuff also is there more couples you would like me to add so I can continue I still have to do a Rubble one just let me know

I hope I did good besides the errors I made in the story I will fix it just not this weekend cause I am busy I will also finish the other story I have up soon too so let me know what you think of the story so far and let me know who you want me to put I know it is my story I just want to make you happy by reading them

I will accept the same gender couple btw just to let you know

Other things I would like to say if I have a short story that has less then 100 words don't complain about it because some stories that I would write would take me a long time to think about and I don't want to mess up any stories I am not mad I just don't want my stories to be deleated when I am trying to think what I would say and then I would have to think of something diffrent p.s it is from a diffrent story that does not involve these's stories again I am not mad just need to think before I write another chapter to that story


	10. Ryder x Katie part 1

It might take a while for me to make this chapter so that would mean a lot of changes where I would not like any way enjoy the chapter

Do you ever wonder how Katie and Ryder met each other and how they became best friends then more then friends well now you will find out how that happened

A little before Ryder started the paw patrol he just got to adventure bay to start a new life so he got off the train and looked around and mayor good way greeted him there

Mayor: goodway: hello you must be Ryder

Ryder: yup I am

Mayor goodway: I have a place that you will love to live the place is called a lookout could use work though so I called someone to help you move in

Ryder: who is that

Mayor GoodWay: her name is Katie she is really good with animals

Ryder: where does she live

Mayor goodway: she lives in that pet shop in town square she is really nice

Ryder: okay well I will go see her okay bye

Mayor goodway: he is going to be surprised when he see's two pups there

Ryder was walking around until he saw a sign that had pets on it

Ryder: hello is anyone here

Katie: oh you must be Ryder did the Mayor sent you here

Ryder stares at her then snaps to attention: oh yeah she said that you have to help me move in to the lookout

Katie: oh right well let's get going then

Once they arrived at the lookout Ryder heard dogs barking

Ryder: did the old owners leave their dogs here

Katie: you are the first one to move in here Ryder

Ryder: then why are there dogs here and oh no

Katie: what's wrong

Ryder: the Mayor didn't give me keys to open the door

Katie: I don't think you need keys

Ryder was comfused then he saw two pups running out of the doors and found out the reason

Ryder: oh guess the doors slide opened and I guess the dogs got in here by mistake

Pups: no we didn't

Katie: did they just talk

Ryder: I think they did ( he blushed cause they were looking at each other

Pup 1/chase: who are you guys

Ryder: oh I'm Ryder and this is Katie I am going to be moving in here

Pup 2/marshal: are you going to be our owners

Ryder: am I supposed to be your owners

Pup 1/chase: I think you are I'm chase by the way

Pup 2/marshal: I am marshal runs to give him a lick then trips witch caused Katie to gasp

Katie: are you okay Marshal

Marshal: I'm good

Chase: he does that all the time and never gets hurt

Ryder: are you two friends

Marshal: yeah we were found by the Mayor when I helped put out a fire and chase

Chase: I helped the people get to safety she wanted us to greet you when you got here so we went in here and got the place half way done

Ryder: so let me guess chase you are a german shepeard and Marshal you are a dalmation it would make sence why you saved the people from the fire

Chase and marshal: thanks

Marshal: she said something about wanting you to make us a restue team

Ryder: so that's why she wanted me to move in here

Chase: pretty much

Ryder: well let's get working on the rest of it

Chase wispers to Ryder: you can tell Katie how you feel before you leave

Ryder: heh I guess

Marshal: you will do great

Chase: all we need to do is the upstairs part

Ryder: then let's go upstairs

They found a elevator that went up

Marshal: this place looks like it has everything

Chase: sure does

Ryder: yeah we have to repaint and make it good as new

After hours of work they finally got it done

Katie: that took a lot of work

Ryder: you said it and I know we just met but I liked you right away

Katie: well I did too Ryder and I have to go back to my clinic the pups are welcomed anytime

Ryder: thanks

Chase: good job Ryder

All of a sudden they heard ringing

Ryder: what's that

Marshal: its a pup pad

Ryder: oh I will get it

He then answers it

Ryder: um hello

This is part one of Ryder x Katie


	11. Ryder x Katie part 2

Ryder anwsered the pup pad and saw that it was the Mayor

Mayor goodway: hello Ryder I see you met Chase and Marshal

Ryder: yeah

Mayor goodway: well here is the Surprise you are going to start a resue team with these two pups and make sure to find more as you keep doing missions Chase will show you what you will be riding when you would be on missions

Chase: you can count me in

Mayor goodway: what did you think of Katie

Ryder: she seems really nice

Mayor goodway: that's good

Just then the pup tag started ringing again

Ryder: I will be right back I have to anwser another call

Mayor goodway: okay good luck

Ryder: hello

Katie: Ryder its katie and I need your help

Ryder: with what

Katie: my cat named callie ran away got scared with something do you think you can help me find her

Ryder: sure Katie I will be glad to help

He clases it and then calls chase and marshal to come

Chase: what do you need Ryder

Ryder: okay this our first mission we have to save Katie's cat callie

Chase: um I am kinda allergic to cats but I will still help jusdt makes me sneeze

Marshal: I will also like to help

Ryder: so chase you might have to sniff her scent think you can do that

Chase: yeah I can I won't let my allergy stop me from missions

Ryder: okay let's roll oh where do I get my vechiel

Chase: slide down the pole we will meet you on the ay down cause we also have vechiels

Ryder was comfused but went down the pole while chase and marshal went down the slide

Two more parts for Ryder x Katie then there will be another chapter that includes the three pairing

Sorry its short


	12. Ryder x Katie part 3

When ryder came down he was surprised to see a atv and once he got on it and got outside he saw chase and marshal in vecicals of their own

Ryder: chase you wernt kidding when you said you have your own

Chase: I take things secerouslee sir

Ryder: let's go to katies

They rode down and went to her pet groom place

Katie: hey Ryder and pups

Ryder: hey katie

Chase: do you have anything I can sniff

Katie: I have her toy

Chase sniffs and then sneezes

Katie: you okay

Chase: yeah I am I smell it near the beach

That is when they will meet Zuma and rocky

Chase sniffs her out near a pup ho does not look too happy with it

Chase: net

The net pops out and Katie runs up to get her

Pup one: that cat kept dis orginzing my stuff

All of them then turned to see another pup srfing the waves

Marshal: who's that pup surfing

Pup 1: I'm not sure he just gets a surf board from me and then goes right to the ocean I try talking to him and he just egnores me I think he's shy around other people/pups

Mayor goodway comes over: oh I see you found callie Ryder and it looks like you found two pups too

Ryder: um really one the other one is surfing over in the ocean

Mayor goodway: wow I never heard of a dog who surfs before I have to get this on video

The person who does the video video's Zuma surfing the waves

He was then done and hears everyone clapping for him

Pup 2: um hi

Pup 1: about time you talk

Ryder: oh I almost forgot what's your name

Pup 1: names rocky

Pup 2 just looks up and was about to speak untill

Bully 1: if it isnt the pup who can't speak right

He then runs away and the bully just runs the other direction

Rocky: well that was rude I guess they knew each other Can we go find him

Chase: after yo take a bath

Rocky: okay fine

They arrived at katie's with rocky in the bath

Rocky: if the water wasn't weet then I would injoy it

Katie: I am gettin worried for that pup so after I am done with rocky we can search for him he might be in the woods

Ryder: don't worry katie we will find him and give him and rocky a home

Rocky: you want me to live with you

Ryder: you could be handy when we need things out of recycled stuff

Rocky: thanks Ryder

After his bath was done they all went to search for the pup

They reached the woods and Katie was close to Ryder and she kissed his cheak

Katie: I am going to come with you okay Ryder I really want him to be safe

Ryder kisses her: don't worry I am sure he will

It took a long time untill the finally found him

Pup: h hello

Rocky: hey

Pup: oh um I though you work at the beach you hand me a surf board everytime I go there and put stuff in boxes

Rocky: oh well if you didn't know my name is rocky what's yours

Pup: its z zuma

Ryder: hey I'm ryder btw would you like to live with me

Zuma: m me no one wants me I am a loser

Katie comes up to him: your not a loser Zuma

Zuma: yes I am that one pup calls me that all the time when I am at the beach

Rocky: how come I never see this pup

Zuma: I'm not sure

Chase: we did see one pups that said something mean to you

Zuma: then that's the one

Ryder: you won't have to worry about the bully when you liv with us

Zuma: if rocky lives there I will live there

Rocky: I am going to live there

Zuma: I'm in

Next chapter is going to be Rocky and Zuma moving in the lookout and Ryder x katie


	13. Ryder x Katie part 4

So after they resqued zuma and brought him and rocky to the lookout they felt like everything was good so they all decided to relax and since Zuma was surfing all day he took a nap right away

Rocky: wow this is really nice am I going to be part of the team

Ryder: yup and it is going to be called the paw patrol

Katie: that's a perfect name for the team and I am sure they will get along well

Chase: seems like Zuma had a long day

Marshal: I hope he stops being shy soon I would like to hear him talk

Rocky: me too but we can't push him I think he had a rough life long time ago

Katie: I'm sure he will be fine and if something is wrong with him then you can take him to my clinic

Ryder: okay thanks katie

Katie kisses his cheek and then leaves

A hour later Zuma wakes up and got some stares

Zuma: don't hurt me

Rocky: what are you talking about Zuma

Zuma: just don't hurt me

Rocky goes to Ryder

Rocky: he seems scared when someone is looking at him

Ryder: maybe he is not comterbal with people or pups staring at him

Rocky: yeah he thinks we are going to hurt him

Chase and marahal came to ryder too

Chase: I think somethings wrong with Zuma ryder

Rocky: I already told him

Ryder: hmm I will see if I can talk to him

Pups: okay

Ryder goes to where Zuma took a nap

Ryder: hey Zuma

Zuma: hi

Ryder: what's wrong

Zuma: nothing

Ryder: something is wrong rocky and the other pups are worried about you

Zuma: no their not

Ryder: what are you talking about

Zuma: I had a nightmare and it involved me gettting bullied and they were hurting me and I saw rocky and the others looking like them and that was why I told them to get away from be

Ryder: its okay Zuma your with us now

Zuma: I guess

Ryder: come on they are waiting for you

Zuma: comming

Ryder noticed zuma was limping and stoped

Ryder: Zuma why are you limping

Zuma: um n no reason

Ryder: are you hurt

Zuma: no

Ryder touched his paw and zuma quietly winced in pain

Ryder: I'm gonna take you to katies zuma

Zuma: but I'm fine

Ryder just got on his atv and left with Zuma on his lap

When he arrived at katies he went inside

Ryder: katie

Katie: yeah Ryder what's up giving him a hug

Ryder: um can you take a look at zuma

Zuma: I'm fine

Katie: sure set him on the table

Zuma was struggling but everytime he did it kept hurting him

Katie: hmm looks like you sprained your paw Zuma and you won't beable to surf unhook it heals

She pups a bandage on his paw and he starts bitting at it

Katie: I might have to put a cone coller on him so he won't take it off

She gets a cone collar and puts it on his head

Zuma growls

Ryder: its okay zuma

He takes him home and got another kiss from katie and started to rock Zuma to sleep

After a few minutes Zuma finally fell asleep and then Ryder put him down and fell asleep when he got to his bed

 **well there you have it the last part of Ryder x katie I might post a diffrent story next week and maybe the nexxt chapter after that happy reading :) please read/review**

 **Monkeylover25 is out lol**


	14. chase x Skye x Everest part 1

this idea is from a guest reader and I am going to try my best with this part and the other story with rocky running away will take a long time to write cause I have to think of what I would want to happen in that story just hope I won't mess up it is when Skye and Everest both fall in love with chase and are okay sharing him it is not going to be like the first chapter of chase and Skye it is going to be Skye and Everest being nervous about trying to ask chase out and btw chase would say yes to both of them cause he would probly get confused when he got asked out twice.

Next after this would be the two mayors witch was also from a guest reader I am still working on the other story just wanted to take a break from it if you have any questions or suggestions to make it longer then you can comment below

since Everest joined the paw patrol she was happy to make friends with Skye cause now Skye is not the only girl on the team and she knew that Skye and chase are a thing and she is okay with that but she also has a crush on chase too even though he can be annoying sometimes and she is told by Skye that she and chase are not a thing yet

she just sighed and looked around noticing that it was too quiet at Jake's mountain except when there are people over who give her attention when they are over she also would like to get a tour where chase and the others lives and sometimes she wants to visit her penguins where she used to live and also play with them

Everest: hey Jake can we talk for a sec

Jake: sure Everest what do you want to talk about

Everest: well when can i see the place Skye and the other's live

Jake: are you going to be okay away from the snow

Everest: yeah

Jake: okay i will tell Ryder that you would like to see where they live

Everest: thanks Jake oh and how do you think the penguins are doing i mean i sometimes want to see them again sometime

Jake: i'm sure you will get to see them again Everest

Everest: again thanks

all of a sudden they heard a call for help

Jake: lets go Everest

Everest: woo hoo a rescue

they reached the people who called for help and Jake told Everest to stay where she is while he helps the people get to safety

Jake: stay here i will be right back

Everest: careful Jake

Jake: don't worry i will

he started to go down on his board not knowing a storm was going to come

Everest: uh oh a snow storm um Jake there is a storm coming

Jake: i would come out but i got stuck with them

Everest: i will call Ryder okay so he can help

Jake: they have to wait till tomorrow to help me

Everest: i can't let you be stuck in the storm Jake i don't want to be alone again

Jake: you can call them just tell them to be careful

Everest: will do Jake

at the lookout Chase and Skye were playing pup pup boggie

then Ryder got a call

Ryder: hello Ryder here

Everest: Ryder it's Everest

Ryder: hey Everest whats wrong

Everest: some snow boarders got stuck and Jake came to Resque them and then i smelled a storm coming i warned him and he got stuck the same place the other's got stuck he wanted you guys to come tomorrow but i dont want him to get lost in the during the snow storm sorry for making you do this but i dont want anything bad to happen to him and that would cause me to be alone and then ( she had tears coming out of her eyes)

Ryder: its okay Everest we will come help Jake get unstuck

Everest: in the dangerous Weather

Ryder: we will be fine dont worry

Everest: okay i will also help if you would want me too

Ryder: you sure you can handle helping us cause like you said it is dangerous

Everest: anything to save Jake i should be able to handle it

Ryder: okay so no job is too big no pup is too small paw patrol to the lookout

pups: Ryder needs us

they all go to the elevator and like always marshal slips

marshal: woah

rocky: what a rocky landing

all pups laughs

chase: paw patrol ready for action Ryder sir

Ryder: okay pups Everest called she is fine but she called because Jake and other skiers are stuck and there is a snow storm coming

Chase: why does she want us there it is going to be dangerous

Ryder: she knows that Chase but she is worried about Jake

chase: i would be too Ryder just how are we going to find him

Ryder: i'm pretty sure that Everest will show us the way

chase: okay

Ryder: any way so chase i need you to lower your wrench so that Jake and the others can get on and climb back up

chase: chase is on the case

Ryder: Skye i would need you to lower your harness to help Jake out

Skye: lets take to the Skye

Ryder: Rubble i need you too use your digger so that it can be easier for chase and Skye to see them and help them better

rubble: Rubble on the double

Ryder: all right paw patrol is on a roll

they all go into their vecicals and meet Everest near the cabin

Everest: follow me guys

Ryder: lead the way Everest

she tracks them down and then shows them where everyone are

Everest: okay they are down here

just then a lot of snow started to fall causing Skye to lose control

Skye: um Ryder i have to land i can't control it in this weather

Ryder: okay Skye i will change plans

Skye lands almost crashing into a tree

Everest: i lost the scent of Jake and the other's all i can smell now is snow ( starts to wimper)

Skye: whats wrong Everest

Everest: i will tell you but it just has to be just you and me

Skye: okay

Ryder: hmm Rubble do you think you would be able to dig Jake and the other's out or at least till chase can get them with his wrench

Rubble: if i do i think the snow will keep going down and it would be hard cause there would be more snow coming down

Everest: huh sorry for bringing you into this mess

Chase: its not your fault Everest you want Jake to be safe and we understand that

Everest blushes: thanks but i think i need to be alone

Skye: Everest

Everest: we can talk tomorrow Skye and that is when i will get Jake out i almost put you in danger Skye you were in the storm and if i didn't call you guys then ( tears got in her eyes)

Skye: Everest like chase said it's not your fault

Everest: it just feels like it is okay

Ryder calls Jake: hey Jake Everest keeps blaming her self and we are trying to tell her it's not her fault and also we are not able to resque you the storm is too strong

Jake: she has been upset lately we should be fine till morning so how about you stay here for the night so you can help out in the morning

Ryder: okay and i will tell Skye to talk to Everest so that they can have some girl talk

Jake: that's a good idea Ryder

Ryder: hey Skye

Skye: yes Ryder

Ryder: can you talk to Everest to see if she can tell you whats going on and what got her upset

Skye: we were planing on talking Ryder

Ryder: that's good Skye

Jake: yeah thanks Skye

Skye: no problem Jake

Ryder: well see you tomorrow when we get you out of there

Jake: bye

this one will also be one with parts so what do you think went on with Everest's past and why do you think she got scared when she found out it would be dangerous and also why do you think she thinks it is always her fault when she is told it isn't her fault the crush of all three will be explained in the next chapter oh and also i would write a rubble romance with Everest after the two mayors one


	15. chase skye and everest 2

Like I said this is another chapter for this part of the story and I think this onewill be the longest story that I am writting so I hope you enjoy the next part

As all the pups got ready to go to bed Ryder called rocky at the lookout and told him that he and the other two pups have to get to bed on their own

Ryder: okay pups its time to go to bed so that we can resque jake and the others tomorrow and while we do that Skye you have to talk to Everest

Skye: okay Ryder

Everest: well good night guys see you in the morning

In the middle of the night Everest got out of her pup house and decided to alk around to clear her head about what she had done and why she did it

Everest: what is wrong with me I call for help and almost put them in danger Chase and Skye would be the perfect pair and I would not be with anyone

Skye: Everest what are you doing up

Everest: oh um no reason Skye I just had to think of some things

Skye: you know if you also have a crush on chase I would be okay sharing him with you and what is wrong we can talk now if you want or wait till morning

Everest: um I want to wait till morning and thanks I do have a crush on him I just hope he won't hate me after what I've done to you guys by putting you in danger in stuff and I'm worried about the penguins what if they get sick and I can't help them get better the worse thing they get is tummy acks and all I have to do is rub their bellies till they get better I have to check on them after our talk tomorrow to make sure they are okay

Skye: stop blaming your self on stuff you care about Jake cause you live with him same thing with us when Ryder is in danger

Everest: does he ever get in danger

Skye: yeah he was helping garvy who lives at farmer umi's farm and they both got trapped on the cliff and then we had to save him by tracking his pup pad witch did not work well at first because we didn't know mr porter had the pup pad untill chase found him and had to pull him over and then rocky found a way to find out where he was when he had calles us and yeah also the goat ate his pup pad so we gave him a spare

Everest laughs: wow that must of been hard

Skye: I was getting dizzy for flying all over the place

Everest: I would be too

Skye: well let's get some sleep now okay

Everest: okay we can talk more tomorrow

The morning came and about all of them woke up Skye and everest were still sleeping cause they were tired for talking last night

Chase: hmm what tired them out Ryder

Ryder. I think I heard talking last night and we should let them sleep so let's go save Jake pups

Rubble: let's dig it

Chase: chase is on the case

So ryder chase and rubble got to Jake and rubble started to dig it out and then chase used his wrench to pull them all out

Jake: thanks Ryder chase and rubble

Ryder: no problem if your ever in trouble just yelp for help

Jake: are Skye and Whereat talking right now

Ryder: um they tired them selves out last night and are still sleeping

Jake: well I would like to see how Everst is cause I am worried about her sounds like something happened to her when she was little

Near the cabin Everst and Skye just woke up

Skye: now that its morning should we talk about the thing that has been bothering you

Everest: yeah we should

Skye: okay so what is it

Everest: well seeing Jake being traped like that happed the sane way it did to my parents explaining why I was alone with just the penguins

Skye: what happened

Everest sighs as tears went down her eyes: well we were all walking me mom and dad and all of a sudden a storm came we all tried to go back to our home as fast as we could but it was too strong and both of them got trapped under the snow I didn't know what to do cause I was the only one not trapped no people were there to help us and I couldn't save them I was too scared I tried to did them out but it took forever and they were really cold and both passed out I got a frost bite when I was digging too much but I didn't want to stop cause they were so important to me ( starts to cry I let them die cause I couldn't dig fast enough so I stayed in the igloo that my dad made before it happened she wimpers I am a faliular skye)

Skye did not know whast to say at first then started talking: Everest I'm sorry to hear that we are all here for you and you did not cause it to happen you were trying to help them What can I do to help you feel better

Everest: um I would like to try and ask Chase out

Skye: okay that's perfect

Just then Jake and the others came back and Everest jumped into Jakes arms and started licking him

Jake: how did the talk go

Skye: it went great Jake

Jake: how do you feel now Everest

Everest: um good I guess

Chase: hey What's up

Skye: um nothing but we have to ask you something chase

Chase: okay what is it

Skye and everest: we have a crush on you

Chase: I have a crush on both of you too

Everest blushes: heh heh

Chase tells Skye to come over

Chase: I have a idea snce she misses the prnguins we can bring her back so she can see them again

Skye: that would be perfect for the date

Chase: well it would help her be happy

Skye: I agree so when should we go

Chase: how about tomorrow

Skye: I like it so me and Everest are both going on a date with you

Chase: yup

So how did you like this part of the story I added some sad moments in this one so I hope its not too sad do you think the date will change Everst when she finds out where they are going to go and do you think she will start to be happy again and four more parts after this one I guess it will be a really long part since it will take forever to write it all in one so I hope you like it read and review


	16. chase skye and everest 3

Okay first off I want to thank all of the reviewers that had been commenting on this story and I am glad that I have a lot of people reading it too I have around 2,980 people viewing this story can't believe it is a hit I don't think I have much mistakes in this story either but I don't know I am just happy that you like this story I am doing it on my tablet witch is not a good idea because it will turn off when unpluged and it is at 100% that makes me mad and if I forget to sumit it as a document then I have to start over. Also the one with the crystal I am thinking of deleating it cause I don't think it is working out the way I would want it too this story I will keep cause I am happy with it by putting diffrent couples for each one and making some parts to some of them too so thank you all for reviewing witch I have 23 reviews so far and that is the most out of all of my stories too can't wait to keep working and thanks for helping me making this in good progress other wise it would be a short story if you have more suggesting I would be happy to take them. Will do one where the two mayor's fall in love and one with rubble and Everest. I would be glad to have more to make this the longest story that I have ever written I will be doing more romance after this one and some drama/ family so happy reading

So chase and Skye were talking about how they were going to take Everest on the date since they are both

Chase: so Skye how are we going to get there

Skye: we can use the paw patroler but first ask Ryder about that

Chase: yeah that's a great idea I hope that if Everest comes with us she won't ask questions about what we are doing

Skye: me too cause we can't let her know we are setting something for her that is at where she used to live

Chase: well we should get Ryder and ask if we can use the paw patroler

Skye: I agree let's go

So both of thwm ran untill they saw Ryder

Chase: Ryder can Skye and I talk to you

Ryder: sure chase what's up

Chase: Skye and I want to take Everst to the place where she used to live but she can't know about what we are doing there

Ryder: witch is

Chase: setting a date and I am dating both Skye and Everest

Skye: I am okay with that because we agreed to do that

Ryder: okay I will tell Jake that you want to take her where she used to live and that he can't tell her about it

Just then his pup pad rings

Ryder: hello Ryder here

Jake: hey Ryder its Jake

Ryder: hey Jake what's wrong

Jake: its Everest she ran away I don't know why I think she was upset and ran off can you and the pups help me find her

Ryder: sure Jake no job is too big no pup is too small (pulls pup pad out) paw patrol to the lookout

Pups: Ryder needs us

They all go into the elevator and marshal tries his best not to slip and crash into them and he was succesful

Rocky: good job marshal

Marshal bows: thank you ( he then trips)

Chase: well almost perfect

All the pups laughs as they went up the elevator got their gear ( chase in his spy gear)

Chase: paw patrol ready for action Ryder sir

Ryder: okay pups I got a call from Jake and he said that Everest ran away

Skye: what I though she was okay when we talked she said she felt better

Ryder: maybe she is hiding something else that she does not want anyone to know

Chase: maybe and Skye and I were going to take her somewhere special

Zuma: are you dating both

Chase blushes: yeah

Rocky: how are they going to do it with out arguing

Skye: we won't cause we planned on doing it

Marshal: that's good

Ryder: focus pups we have to help Jake find Everest she could be in danger cause she might not know where she is going since she is new so chase I need you to set your drone so that it can track to where Everest is going and maybe use your net so that if she is stuck you can catch her and marshal I need you to use your Metical gear so that you can check on her just in case she is hurt

Chase: super spy chase is on the case

Marshal: ready for a ruff ruff resque

Ryder: all right paw patrol is on a roll

They all go into their vecicals and went to Jakes mountain again

Ryder: okay chase get your drone launched so we can search for Everest

Chase: on it Ryder ruff drone, launch, find Everest

Ryder: good job chase I have the tracker on my pup pad let's follow it

Jake: can I come too Ryder

Ryder: sure marshal Can he ride with you

Marshal: sure

Since I wrote a long note I have to xut this chapter short I will put where they find her and have them ask her why she ran away in the first place also why do you think she ran away is there more to the story she told Skye and will she tell them what had been happening to her when she does not like to be alone after the thing that happened in the past I hope you enjoy it

Monkeylover25 is out for now


	17. chase skye and everest 4

Okay so this is the next chapter where they are finding Everest and asking her about why she had ran away in the first place I hope you like it so read and review like always

So they went on their search for Everest

Ryder: chase it lookslike thedrone ishaving trouble looking for her

Chase: maybe she is hiding in something cause when I was searching for the mayor's chicken she went in the popcorn and I couldn't find her after that

Ryder: your right either she got trapped or decides to hide somewhere

Just then he got a call from mayor humdinger

Mayor humdinger: I am not in trouble but there is a pup who is stuck and is not able to get back up and soince I trained the kittens to be bad I am not able to help her

Ryder: that might be Everest she went missing at Jakes does she look hurt

Mayor humdinger: she looks like she is going to pass out soon

Ryder: we are on our way

Ryder: she is in foggy bottom

Chase: is my drone not allowed there

Mayor humdinger: oh and something crashed around here too

Chase: MY DRONE

Ryder: calm down chase

Chase: NO I WONT CALM DOWN WE HAVE TO SAVE EVEREST AND FIX MY DRONE

Ryder: calm down we will find Everst and fix your drone we have to go to foggy bottom and I will callRocky so he can fix it for you

Ryder calls rocky witch he is having trouble waking Zuma up

Ryder: come in rocky

Rocky: hey

Ryder: what's wrong

Rocky: Zuma is sleeping and its time for him to wake up at this time we tried the food bowl but that only woke rubble up

Ryder: well have Skye or rubble do it cause we need your help

Rocky: did you find Everest

Ryder: more like mayor humdinger found her

Rocky: how did he find her I though you were using chase's drone

Ryder: we were but it crashed and chase is not happy about it so can you come and fix it

Rocky: sure don't lose it reuse it

Ryder: thanks rocky

A couple of minutes later rocky came with something that would be perfect to fix the drone for now

Rocky: I don't think it will hold well but it will do for now

Ryder: thanks now let's head to foggy bottom

Couple minutes they finally arrived at foggy bottom

Chase suddenly starts sneezing like crazy

Marshal: you okay chase

Chase just glares at marshal causing marshal to back away

Ryder: chase marshal was worrried about you

Chase: its my allergies cats flowers everything that makes me sneeze is causing it to go crazy a a achoo

Ryder: you should of taken some of your allergy medicine

Marshal: I might have some with me

Ryder: that's great

Marshal finds them and ryder pups some in the water so that chase can take it

Chase: uhh do I have to

Marshal: if you want your allergies under controled then yes

Chase drinks the medicine and does not like the taste

Chase: uhh

Ryder: I know you don't like the taste also you have to take the nose kind

Chase: when did this come

Ryder: it was with your meds if they didn't work then use the nose kind to help

Chase: well I'm fine Ryder

Ryder: okay if you feel itchy with your nose then I will spray it in there

Chase: okay Ryder sir

Chase still snessed but not as much

Marshal: is your nose stuffy

Chase: a little but I don't want that in my nose

Marshal: it helps you feel better

Chase: I know but I need to use it to sniff

Marshal: it will help you

Chase: no thank you I'm fine

Marshal: okay

Ryder: are you being stubberned chase

Chase: no

Ryder: okay there's the mayor

Mayor humdinger: I'm surprised she didn't pass out yet

Ryder: chase give me your wrench so I can attach it to my self and brin her up here

Chase: okay ryder achoo sir achoo

Ryder: oh and you need the nose medicine before it gets worse

Chase: I'm achoo fine

Ryder: okay you wont take it

Chase: okay

Ryder gets lowered down and see's everst

Ryder: hey everest

Everest: heh hey Ryder

Ryder: when I take you up can you explain why you ran away

Everest: okay I will just don't tell the other pups execpt Skye and Chase

Ryder: okay chase bring us up here

Chase: on it Ryder sir

Everest: can I talk to you and Ryder somewhere else chase

Chase: sure

They went a little farther away from jake marshal and rocky

Everest: okay there is more to the story I told Skye

Chase: okay

Ryder: anything happened before your parents died

Everest: yes there is I do have a little sister named snowdrop before you found me we were walking together and then she dissapeared I don't know what happened but she left he hat behind I am wearing it right now

Ryder: so she left you something to rember her by

Everest: yeah she did I would search for her but she's probly gone gone now (she starts to tear up causing chase to go to her and he kissed her that made her feel a little better and kissed back) After they broke she said thanks

Chase: no problem Skye and I will pick you up in the paw patroler

Everest: where are we going

Chase: that's a surprise

Everest: I will be ready then

Chass kisses her cheek and then leaves with his fixed drone

after they dropped off Everest and Jake chase gets called from Skye for him to come over

Skye: so what happened

Chase: she told us she had a sister named snowdrop how they walked together and she disapears

?: I didn't dissapear

Skye: are you snowdrop

Snowdrop: yup and are you talking about Everest

Chase: yes we are

Snowdrop: okay can I be a surprise to her

Chase: sure is that okay Skye

Skye: its fine with me we are leaving tomorrow around after lunch it takes a while to go where we are going

Snowdrop: okay so where can I sleep

Chase: um we cant let the other pups see you cause you are ment for me Skye and Ryder to see

Snowdrop: okay I will sleep near the woods then see you tomorrow should I come here

Skye: yeah you should and we will make sure to keep you out of site

Snowdrop: sounds great

Okay I hope this part sounds great a little drama because of chase not wanting to take his meds to help him control his allergies witch caused him and marshal having a little argument about it and how they were told that Everest had a younder sister that has to be a secret to some pups

I also have a cat next to me snoring again read and review and see you maybe tomorrow oh I post late at night because I am not allowed to lay around if you are wondering why I post late


	18. chase skye and everest 5

**okay if you want to know where snowdrop came from she juat appeared out of no where she has a secret that Everest does not know about knowing that Everest thinking she had died she was with them just was not seen when they resqued Everest ( snowdrop lives in foggy bottom) no one knew about her then untill she met chase and Skye she changes into only people seeing her unless the pups she wants to see are chase skye and everest**

as they were sleeping snowdrop turns herself invisable so that no animals can see her and she plans to go to the lookout to meet chase and Skye this way so that no one else can see her

In the morning she comes out and starts to run but also bumps into stuff

Snowdrop: omf that hurt now to go to chase and skye

She runs to the lookout and almost got caught by one on the pups so she went invisable again and came in the paw patroler

Zuma: huh I must be seeing things

Chase and skye got ready for the date said bye to Ryder and left to go in the paw patroler

Snowdrop: I'm here as promised

Skye: yeah are you exicted to see your sister

Snowdrop: you bet I am woo hoo

 **she has the same energy as Everest does making them perfect sisters she does not like liver things though but had to eat it when she was little cause that is what her family eats all the time and she was annoyed by it Everest loved it and always teased snowdrop about her when she does not eat her food**

snowdrop: hey Skye and chase do you know how we are both diffrent from eachother

Skye: what is it

Snowdrop: I don't like liver and that is the only thing my family eats because well Eveest does not like anything else becides that and they got everything that has liver in it

Chase: wow

Snowdrop: yup and she used to tease me about it

Skye: oh that's not cool

Robodog barks to tell them they are here

Chase: I will get Everest you two wait here

Skye and snowdrop: okay chase

Chase walks to Everest's pup house and tells her that its time to go

Everest: okay let me tell jake and grab some snacks

Chase: for the ride

Everest: yeah

She goes to jake and tells him that she is going on the date right now and will be back as soon as it is done

When she and chase got in the paw patroler she was surprised to see snowdrop

Everest: s s snowdrop is that you

Snowdrop: yup

Everest: omg where were you this whole time I missed you

Snowdrop: I was at foggy bottom

Everest: why

Snowdrop: I don't know I wanted to see what places where no snow was like and I forgot to come back because I was caught by the pound I execpt though the hurtful way

Everest: omg I just can't believe I am seeing you again ( the two sister hug eachother for a while

Skye: all sister's reunited

Chase: yup

Skye: anyway we should get going

Chase: I agree let's go robo dog

Everest and snowdrop start talking again

Snowdrop: do you still eat liver

Everest: yeah but sometimes my owner gives me normal pup food I eat some then my stomic hurts

Snowdrop: is that wh we have to eat liver everyday and night

Everest: yeah sorry about that

Everest eats some of her pup treats to keep her self from getting hungry not knowing that Jakr packed her regular flavored instead of liver

Everest starts to groan

Chase: what's wrong with Everest

Snowdrop: hmm it looks like she ate some regular pup treats they hurt her belly more then the liver kind oh and everest tell your owner that you can't eat regular pup food/treats

Everest: but

Snowdrop: its so your belly won't hurt okay

Everest: heh okay it feels a little better

Her belly then growls showing she is still hungry

Everest: heh is there liver flavored treats I can have (her belly growls again)

Skye: chase do we have liver flavored treats left

Chase: yeah we have three left

Skye: how did we get three left

Chase: rubble and zuma ate some

Skye: of course (while giving Everest the three)

Everest: thanks Skye

Skye: no problem

They arrived at the southpole And they put a blind fold on Everest

Everest: hey what's this for

Snowdrop just laughs

They went out of the paw paroler and took off the blind fold the penguins were surprised to see snowdrop

Everest: this is where the date is going to be held at

Chase: yeah you missed this place right

Everest: yeah

Snowdrop: who wants to have a belly bogioning contest

All but everest: me

Snowdrop: Everest you love doing these

Everest tears up: I want to be alone for a little bit

Skye and chase looked at eachother like they did something wrong

Snowdrop: um I am actully going to talk to Everest what ever you were doing her get it set up now and if she does not come back then eat with out her

Chase: okay ask her what's wrong okay

Snowdrop: I will

Skye: do you think Eversest did not like when we took her here

Chase: I don't know skye ( while nuzzling her I don't know

Next part will be the two sister's talking and will only be them the whole time no other characters in that part so enjoy


	19. chase skye and everest 6

**okay so first I would like to thank lovepawpatrol for the reviews they mean a lot to me and you are about to fnd out what they are going to talk about and to see if everest will come back to Chase and Skye still can't believe how many reviews this story has almost to 30 so as I said in the last chapter this will be Everest and her sister snowdrop talking to eachother maybe a little about their past snowdrop will try to help her understand the relationship of how she Skye and chase could talk about what they are doing in stuff just some advice Everest should try with them sso that her past wont bother her much enjoy**

snowdrop was looking for everest and when she found her she ran up to her igloo right away

Snowdrop: hey Everest

Everest: hey

Snowdrop: why did you leave chase and Skye

Everest: I was not execpting to be here I mean I wanted to go vist here some time but not too soon

Snowdrop: oh I see well can I give you some advice

Everest: sure I guess

Snowdrop: if they ask about more of your past just change the subject about something else okay so you won't have sad moments about things I also want to show you something

Everest: what is it

Snowdrop: I can turn invisable just something happened and it turned me like that

Everest: I guess that was how I couldn't find you

Snowdrop: yeah I only use it when I don't want to be around people or pups I know I won't get along with like that one

Everest: oh right so you only use it on ones you don't like or the ones you don't feel like meeting

Snowdrop: yeah I used it near the lookout and on my way there I hit my head on something and everytime I do I turn badk to my normal self

Everest: well maybe you should be careful where you are going

Snowdrop just looks at her

Everest: what

Snowdrop: I was invisable eve

Everest: I haven't been called that in a long time

Snowdrop: I haven't been called snow in a while

Everest: you don't like that nickname

Snowdrop: oh right

Everest: so anyway what else should we talk about

Snowdrop: I know you won't like it but our past

Everest looked at her with tears in her eyes

Snowdrop: I know it hurts but you need to get it out it will help you feel better

Everest sniffles: okay I guess we can talk about it ( starts to tear up almost crying

Snowdrop: I'm sorry everest

Everest: no no your right I need to get it out of me

Snowdrop: okay so where should we start first

Everest: you choose first

Snowdrop: you sure sis

Everest: I'm sure snowdrop

Snowdrop gives her a hug to help her calm down from when she was crying

Snowdrop: maybe this will help you open up more you know since you are sad and miss the things that is in the past oh and after this I would like to know about the rest of the paw patrol you know the ones I can't meet yet

Everest: can I talk about them first

Snowdrop: sorry you agreed to talk about the past first

Everest: I'm not ready to talk about it yet ( tears start rolling down her eyes) please can we talk about it after I tell you about the rest of the paw patrol

Snowdrop: okay fine but we talk about our past after this and you did a good job changing the subject just save it for chase and skye not on me okay

Everest: oh sorry about that

Snowdrop: its cool anyway who are the pups that are part of the group you work with

Everest: okay so there is zuma rubble rocky and marshal you already know skye and chase and the human is Ryder they resue people or animals who would need help

Snowdrop: that's cool so what are the pups like

Everest: well their's Zuma he is really kind and will get embarest if he gets attetion for doing something good like when Ryder told katie another human about him saving callie he told her to thank just him and he gave out a nervous laugh he is the water pup weird thing is that he and rocky are friends

Snowdrop: how is that weired

Everst: well zuma likes water while rocky does not like it

Snowdrop: that is weird

Everest: I know anyway he does have a speech impendment or something like that causing his r's to be w's

Snowdrop: so he has trouble talking

Everest: yeah but I think they like the way he talks

Snowdrop: I don't think it would be a problem talking like that as long as no one bullies pups like him

Everest: mmmhhh and that's zuma for you next is rubble all I can say is that he can be funny sometimes eventhough he does not slip like marshal next is rocky like I said before he is afrid of water never wants to get wet for anything but he gets made to take a bath

Snowdrop: rubble sounds nice so does rocky and since he and zuma are friends why does zuma not help him with his fear

Everest: he probaly does not want to lose rocky since he and rocky came friends and zuma's only best friend he could count on and last pup is marshal he is clumsly one of the times I saw him slip was when we had to go in the paw patroler so ryder can tell us the mission instead of him comming a penguin came with his stuff on I thought it was funny it was also cute when the penguin wore his outfit and he had to knock so we can let him in

Snowdrop: he sounds like a cool pup to hang out with

Everest: they all are now the leader he is really nice and helps everyone when needed no matter how dangerous it would be

Snowdrop: are any of them scared of anything

Everst: um let's see rubble is scared of spider's rocky is water marshal is heights don't know Zuma's yet chase is dentist skye is eagles and ryder does no like brossol sprouts or something like that

Snowdrop: wow now can we talk about our past

Everest: okay

 **flash back**

 **At the south pole there were two pups named Everest and snowdrop they were with their parents and never want to leave their sight ( I won't give the parents names since they are only in this part of the past) so they all snowdrop wanted to go for a walk to look around to see new things so did everest so the two pups came up to their parents and started to yell to wake them up**

 **Young everest: mom dad wake up snowdrop and I want to explore**

 **Yound snowdrop: yeah please**

 **The parents woke up seeing their daughters jumping up and down**

 **Mom: what did I tell you girls about jumping on beds**

 **Young everest: that its dangerous and we could hurt ourselves**

 **Mom: right so don't do it let's first get cleaned up and then we can go outside so grab your hats/tobogans to keep warm and no digging**

 **Young everest: mom I wove to dig**

 **Mom: I know eve but you got frostbite the last time you were digging and I don't want you to get it again**

 **Young Everest: yes mom**

 **Dad: your mom is right you should not dig I know we live in the snow but we would still get cold out here**

 **Young snowdrop: yes dad**

 **Young everest: snowdrop**

 **Young snowdrop: yes Everst**

 **Young everest: will you ever leave me**

 **Young Snowdrop: why would I leave my big sister behind**

 **Young everest: well you love to explore I though you are going to leave me just to explore somewhere else**

 **End of one flashback**

Everest: when are we going to get to the one part I don't like

Snowdrop: soon sis

The second flashback will start next chapter for part 7 maybe the sister's talking will take longer then I though it would well just rember to read and review this story and tell me how you think so far


	20. chase skye and everest 7

**this is going to continue Everest and her sister talking along with another flashback of them seeing their parents traped in a storm so I hope you enjoy the story maybe at the end it will show chase and Skye waiting for the sisters to return so they can continue their date that they had planned**

On with the story

Everest and snowdrop were in the igloo still talking

Snowdrop: so where did you find this igloo

Everest: oh before dad died he made it they were thinking of moving here then they died so I found it and moved right away well after you dissapeared of course

Snowdrop: hey when I left did I lose my tobogan hat anywhere

Everest: I have it on

Snowdrop: oh well do you take it off

Everest: um no I can't its too special to me

Snowdrop: oh makes sence then

Everest: sorry about that then

Snowdrop: its cool

Everest: well how about we talk more about our past oh and do you want anything to drink

Snnowdrop: um what do you have

Everest: water liver flavored tea that's it

Snowdrop: water please

Everest gives her water and makes her self some liver flavored tea causing snowdrop to be distusted Causing everest to laugh at her

Snowdrop: what's so funny

Everest: the way you looked when you smelled the tea

Snowdrop: its no my fault I don't like the taste

Everest: I know but for some reason regular things don't taste good to me

Snowdrop: maybe because our parents only ate liver things

Everest: maybe so about the rest of our past

Snowdrop: oh right let's start with the parents this time how we love them and how we missd them in stuff

Everest: okay

 **flashback**

 **So the two pups everest and snowdrop went exploring**

 **Dad: I am thinking about us moving into a igloo I am making it right now**

 **Mom: that's great honey**

 **Young Everest: woohoo is that closer to the penguins**

 **Dad: you bet it is (he sarts tickling her making her laugh like crazy**

 **Young Everest: dad stop it I'm ticklish**

 **Mom: snowdrop you ready**

 **Young Snowdrop: yes mom and why do I hear laughing**

 **Mom: your dad is tickling Everest**

 **Young Snowdrop: oh**

 **Everest got up and shock some snow off her fur**

 **Dad: Everest is really crazy today**

 **Mom: she got that from you**

 **Dad blushes: I was not that crazy honey**

 **Mom: you know you are admit it**

 **Dad: okay I can be crazy**

 **Young Everest: mom dad snowdrop come on let's go**

 **She starts running**

 **Mom: Everest honey wait**

 **Dad comes and picks everest up by her collar**

 **Mom: we will go Everest just wait for snowdrop she can't run as fast as you can she's still young**

 **young everest: okay**

 **The family finally were ready to go and walk around**

 **After a few hours of walking they relizied that a storm is on its way**

 **Mom: we should start looking for shelter soon let's go back**

 **Dad: We can stay in the igloo its closer untill the storm stops**

 **Mom: snowdrop do you want me or your dad to carry you to the igloo**

 **Young snowdrop: I'm fine mom but thanks for asking**

 **Dad: okay we should be close I can see it from here**

 **Young everest: how are you able to see it from all this snow dad**

 **Dad: I don't know everest but let's hurry before something bad happens to you girls**

 **Young everest: okay dad**

 **All of them were on their way over untill they heard a crack from above**

 **Mom: go kids hurry**

 **Young snowdrop: what about you mom**

 **Mom: we will be fine hun follow Everest to the igloo we will try and catch up**

 **Young everest: hurry mom**

 **Dad: we will be fine now go**

 **The two pups ran untill they reached the igloo**

 **Young Everest: lets wait in here untill they come**

 **Young snowdrop: okay sis**

 **They waited for about 5 to 10 minutes and Everest started to get worried**

 **Young Everest: they be here by now did they get caugh by the storm ( tears were in her eyes)**

 **Snowdrop saw this and went to hug her: how about we look for them after the storm is gone okay**

 **Everest: okay**

 **They waited for 2 hours and the storm started to clear up and then a penguin came by**

 **Young Everest: hey little penguin**

 **The penguin motions for everest and snowdrop to follow**

 **Young snowdrop: does it want us to follow**

 **Young Everest: yeah it does**

 **They both followed the penguin and saw their parents lying there not moving at all**

 **Young everest: what no no mom dad wake up please**

 **Young snowdrop: yeah please mom and dad**

 **The penguins saw how sad they were and went up to them**

 **Young Everest: all**

 **The two girls went back to the igloo because they don't want sad memories at their old place**

 **Young Everest: please don't leave me I don't want to be alone**

 **Young snowdrop: I promise you won't be alone trust me**

 **End flashback**

snowdrop: sorry for breaking my promise Everest

Everest: I'm not mad at you I mean I think I was before but I forgive you

Snowdrop: chase and skye and waiting better go to them

Everest: can you do me a favor snowdrop

Snowdrop: what do you want

Everest: can you live in the igloo so that I know to visit here

Snowdrop: I would like that now come on go to the date I will be here waiting to see how it goes

Everest: okay I will be right back

She runs all the way back to chase and skye

Everest: I'm back

Chase: why did you run off

Everest: um I was surprised to be here but I am ready to eat

Chase smells liver

Chase: did you have a liver drink

Everest: yeah

Skye: are you ready to do the date

Everest: yeah

They talked and then after the date chase kissed both girls on the cheeks

Everst: I will be right back I have to talk to my sister

Chase and skye: okay

She went back to her sister and told her all about the date

Everest: snowdrop it was amazing we talked a lot and after it was over he gave me and skye a kiss

Snowdrop: that is so sweet of him and I am glad you had a good time with them so are you okay about your life now

Everest: yeah I am thanks

Snowdrop: for what

Everest: you helped me by getting my past out and help me rember in a good way and that I should not be sad about it in stuff you are the best sister I ever have

Snowdrop: the only sister you have

Everest: right and are you going to live here

Snowdrop: yeah I am you already asked me that

Everest laughs: oh right I did

Snowdrop: I will see you later when you visit the next time

Everest: okay I have to go back to chase and skye

She runs back and see's that they are n the paw patroler

Skye: come on everest let's go

Everest: okay

they drove back to Jakes to drop Everest off and then they went back to the lookout

End of the three part next is the mayor's romance then the last one is going to be rubble/everest


	21. author's note 2

Okay so for the mayors it is going to be in parts maybe 4 or 5 parts for this one I am really happy with this story and the rubble/everest will be a one part story so maybe it will be up to 26 or 27 chapter cause this is going to count as a chapter if you have more suggestions for this story then I would be glad to accept any of them I am going to set up a date when I update the story and that would be Tuesday night and Friday so make sure you watch out for that on thoes days it would be easier for me even though its summer I can't sit around. just thanks for the reviews if you ant to talk to me just privite message me I might not get back right away though just to let you know

again if you want to use the oc's that I have then go ahead I don't have a account on fanon so I won't be able to draw any of them and put it on that site

Thanks for making this story happening it means a lot to me

Peace out by monkeylover25


	22. author's note 3

I am gong to try my best with the mayors in love one and if I don't like it I won't post it so sorry for the peopl who would want to see it if it won't turn out the way I want it too but I will try really hard on that part of this story I need to be in a mood in order to write stories otherwise it won't be good so again if I don't post this for the people who wanted it I am sorry I will try I might work on the rubble story if that one does not work out

I will start on the siblings story on Friday and that is when that story is going to be uploaded and I can't wait till you guys ead that story too and I hope it is as good as this one

Rember read and review

Peace monkeylover25


	23. rubble x everest

Like I said I am doing the one with the mayors last now so this is going to be one with rubble and everest also the next one will be rubble and snowdrop I hope you enjoy these two chapters and like I said in the last one if I can't think o a better thing for the mayor's one then I won't be doing that so yeah on with the story

So Rubble loves to snowboard and he really wants to go there today and when he goes to jakes he asks everest if she would like to go with him and then something happens to the two pups as they start to hang around eachother they start to be in love but neither shows it untill they run into deep snow and can't get out will hey both comfess their feelings or will they be resued before they say it

Rubble goes to ryder

Rubble: hey Ryder can I go to jakes mountain

Ryder: sure make sure to be back before dinner

Rubble: don't worry I will

He makes his way there with his digger and then a few minutes he finally arrives to jake's

Rubble: hey jake and everest

Everest akes up and yawns: morning rubble

Rubble: do you want to go snowboarding with me

Everest: sure let me get some food and I will be right with you

Rubble: okay

He waits for a few minues and then he see's everest done

Everest: okay rubble I was born to slide

Rubble: yeah let's go

They both had fun and was seeing who went faster and they did not notice that something was changing Untill they both heard a rumbling noise

Everst: uh oh let's hurrry before we get burried in snow

Both rubble and everst try to run as fast as they can but they got caught in the snow

Everest: let me try and dig us out

Rubble: I will help

They both try and dig but they got tired and the snow got too hard

Rubble: I will try and cal the paw paw patrol

Everest: I hope it works

Rubble: me too

With ryder

He hears his pup pad ring and anwsers it

Ryder: hello ryder here

Rubble: ryder its rubble

Everest in background: and everest

Rubble: we need help we got caugh in the snow and tried to dig outbut it was too hard can you help get us out

Ryder: sure no job is too big and no pup is too small

Pushes pup pad

Ryder: paw patrol to the lookout

Pups: ryder needs us

They went to the elevator marshal crashes laughs and went up with their gear

Chase: paw patrol ready for action ryder sir

Ryder: okay pups we have to save rubble and everest

Pups: what happened

Ryder: they got caught by the snow when it fell on top of them So marshal I need you to do a metical checkup on them to make sure they are not too cold and make sure they don't have frost bite since they were digging and chase I need you to get zuma to jakes mountain so he can help by removing they snow

Marahal: I'm fired up

Chase: chase is on the case

Rocky: zuma he's waiting for you

Zuma: oh sorry zuma on the double

Ryder: alright paw patrol is on a rule

They go down the slide in zuma goes with chase in his vechical and marshal in his

After they wait for ryder they are on their way to jaks mountain

Ryder: okay zuma you think you can take rubbles rig to the bottom

Zuma: okay ryder

He does just that but got really nervous cause he did not want to mess up like last time

After zuma did that rubble got threw with everest and did the rest

Zuma: go ahead rubble

ryder: were good rubble just needed to get you and everest out

Rubble: okay

Everest gives rubble a hug for now

Everest: thanks ryder

Marshal: I should do a check up to make sure your fine

Rubble and everest: okay

Marshal checks on them and saw that they were both good just need to warm up a little So he hands them a blanket

Rubble gives the blanket to everest but she keeps sharing half of it to rubble

Everst: you need some too rubble

Rubble: okay I will have half of it

Everest licks his cheek

 **that is all I can think of sorry if it is not romantic enough but I ran out of idea's for this one I will work on the rubble x snowdrop and everest x rocky also sorry but I am not going to do the mayor's one so the people who would want that sorry but I don't think I would like anything for that so after thoes two I am done witch I guess would have 25 chapters.**

 **make sure to review this story and tell me what you think and if you have any suggstions for me to write for a story leave me a message or comment on the one where I ask about what my stories should be about or you can do it here I hope you had a good time reading this so far and I can't believe that this has the most views and thanks for helping me make this story happen cause I would not beable to keep it if I did not have help agian. If you have suggestions I won't be taking them anymore oh and if you would want me to make a sequal to my other stories then I would be glad to have that just not this story and again for the ones that wanted me to do the mayor's I'm sorry that I won't be doing it I don't want to dissapoint you s I hope you understand**


	24. rubble x snowdrop authors note

**this is the second to last chapter for this story then i will be able to work on the other story without worrying about two stories at once i just hope after the other story will be good as this one because i really try hard not to mess up at all i am not that good at spelling some words but i try my best with them but thanks for all the nice reviews you all have given me so far in this story i just want my other stories to be just like this one cause i want to try something like this just not in a romantic way i will make the stories some of you suggested but that would have to wait because if i work on two or more stories at once then i would mess up with what i would want to write about i just want you to know that i will write the story you would just have to wait until it would happen cause i don't know how long my other story is going to be since i kinda just started it i guess it would depend on what i would have in mind i just don't want it to be too short of a story i might not have a full idea with this one but i will try hard to put it into words and make sure that you would like it just like the other chapters i just hope i am good at writing stories cause sometimes i feel like i am not good at them at all cause of my spelling errors and other stuff.**

so it was another day at the South Pole all of the pups were excited because they get to meet Everest's sister cause she told them all about her

Zuma: Everest

Everest: yeah zuma

Zuma: why did we not hear of snowdrop before

Everest: oh because she wanted to be kept secret zuma she dissapeard for a long time and now she is back

Rubble: I cant wait to meet her then everest what does she like and dislike

Everest: well she like to slide on her belly hang out with the penguins pretty much everything I like to do but she does not like any thing liver flavord

Rocky: that's weird you love that but your sister doesn't

Everest: I used to make fun of her cause of it but I stopped then cause she did not like it at all

Ryder: well I can't wait to see her everest she seems like a nice pup and where are we meeting her

Everest: um near where the ice bridge broke and she found a short cut to my igloo from there

Chase: that's good cause there would be no where else to go right

Everest: yeah I know you guys will like her she is fun to hang out with trust me

They finally arrive at the south pole

Snowdrop: everest you made it and I am guessing this is the paw patrol

Everest: yup rubble skye zuma rocky chase marshal and ryder

Snowdrop: its so cool to meet all of you pups come on let's go to the igloo

Ryder: where is the short cut

Snowdrop: oh its not far just o through the tunnel I made and you will be there I made steps to go with It

Everest: wow you changed it a lot when I left

Snowdrop: well I want to make it safe for you guys to cross just in case you know a storm comes and then we can go right there even though it would feel so far awa when it is not that far when you would dig

Marshal: did your paws hurt when you were digging

Snowdrop: no I took breaks so that I won't get frost bites but everest did not like to take breaks at all

Everest: well I just don't want to stop cause then more snow will come down and I have to start all over again from where I would dig In stuff

Marshal: still its safe to take breaks so that you won't get frost bite even thought you lived in the snow for a long time

Everest: okay I will ry to take breaks okay

Marshal: that's good and rubble what are you doing

Snowdrop: now to think of it is he staring at me

Chase: rubble

Rubble: huh what?

Chase: why were you staring at snowdrop

Rubble: no reason

Snowdrop looked at him knowing he was hiding something

Zuma: whst are you hiding rubble

Rubble: really its nothing guys

What rubble was hiding is that he started to have a crush on snowdrop and what he does not know is that snoedrop has one on him too

After a few minutes of playing snowdrop gave everyone some food including ryder

Everest: this is good where do you get it

Snowdrop: I make it with the penguins help

Everest: oh penguins I miss them where are they

Snowdrop: outside having fun sliding on their bellies in stuff oh and I need to ask um rubble something

Rubble: what is it snowdrop

Snowdrop: well earlier it looked like you were about to droll rubble when you know saw me was there a reason

Rubble: oh well I kinda have a crushh on you even though we just met each other

Snowdrop: ell I also have a crush on you even though we just met

Rubble: um once we get to know eachother would you go out with me

Snowdrop: sure rubble I would love that

She gives rubble a small kiss on the cheek and then goes to find everest

 **authors note**

 **Well this is the second to last chapter its not romantic at all but I don't know how to do it for rubble since he is the youngest so I hope that this chapter is good I might lose some reviewers if its not but that's okay because I already have almost 6,000 views anywayBut I will do the ones that people have suggested to me the one with the wedding and the other one that is my own version of paw patrol but I have to finish the siblngs story first before I would start any of thoes stories I will also try and upload as much as I can to find a way when I am not busy in stuff if I have any mistakes I will try and fix them when I have a chance to do that because I might not beable to go on the computer to fix the things that I would hope to fix and I am glad that there are a lot of people who really enjoy my story one of them is pawpatrollover for letting me know that I do good and I forgot the name of the other person I would like to thank I hope I get as many viiews/reviews on my other new stories as well as this one went I am glad that I am getting better with my grammer too I had a mean reviewer on my first story about my grammer but I deleated that cause it is the right thing to do so thanks for letting this be a successful story next chapter will come right after this one and that would be the last chapter for this story then I can finally move on to the other story I am working on**


	25. rocky x everest

We all know the recycling pup rocky but he is hiding something that even zuma does not know about and that is his crush on everest he like how she liked the snoe and never gets the nerves to help him make a snowman with him oneday he did ask her and that changed everything in rockys life cause he also adimitted that he liked her

Zuma: rocky whats up

Rocky: oh nothing

Zuma: okay do you want to go play in the snow and everest is going to come over soon to pla with us

Rocky: okay I will

Zuma: yeah last one there gets a pup treat

Rocky: make sure you are not running on something

Zuma: oh right ( the memory when he raced rocky and did not relize ha he was on the round a bout)(I don't know what they are called so that is why I called it that)

Zuma made sure he weed not on anything and when he saw he wasn't he raced rocky to meet the other pups at the lookout and once they were there they saw everest playing with skye

Rocky's mind: I wish I can tell everest how I feel and also ask her I she would like to make asnowman with me sometime she is so pretty

Everest: rocky hello

Rocky snapped out: oh h hey everest

Everest: what's wrong do you want to take a walk

Rocky: um sure

Zuma winked at him and rocky knew it was time to tell everest something

As they went on their all everest askedd him some questions

Everest: So um rocky why do you act all nervous when you are around me

Rocky: well I like you wait I love you everest I just can't say it because I get lost everytime I

Everest interups him by kissing him and he kisses back

Then everest tickled him causing him to laugh hard

Rocky: I'm ticklish everest oh and um another thing I am scare to ask is if you want to make a snowman with me

Everest: rocky you dont have to be nervous for that

Rocky shakes his head sorry everest

Everest: you don't have to say sorry I would love to make a snowman with you rocky

Then they decided to kiss again for a real long time and once they broke the kiss they went and built the snowman and a snowoman to let them know that they will together for a long time and after they were done the kissed again and went to lay down in the lookout caus everest was allowed to stay the night with all the pups

Sorry if it feels short this is the only idea I have with them so I won't be changing anything I hope you enjoy this is the last chapter if you want to read more then check out my other stories


End file.
